


I'm Sorry Love But Shutup.

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O Universe, All is not what it seems, Alpha Steve, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dark Steve, F/M, Forced Bonding, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Reader, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, being forced to do oral, being forced to take a gag, cock gag, controlling steve, fake dark steve?, forced mating bond, gag control, grey steve, nice steve turns into dark steve, not nice steve, unstable Steve, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: Steve comes home in a bad mood, takes it out on you, and you give him a taste of his own medicine.That was unwise.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	I'm Sorry Love But Shutup.

You had been in a great mood all day. When you got home, you made your alpha his very favorite dinner, his favorite music. You had thought about changing as well, but you only wore one of his big shirts and you knew that’s what he liked best on you, his clothing, always his clothing. So you smelled like him. **  
**

What you didn’t know was, unlike you, Steve had the worst day. One thing after another going wrong, you would have known this if you both were bonded, you were at that point and tonight would have been the night to finally make it known to everyone. You were his omega and he was your alpha.

Something he clearly forgot about as he comes into the apartment smelling….sour and upset. You shiver not liking it one bit, he barely says hello to you as he comes in, you shallow back your hurt at the lack of greeting and put on a happy face, but it gets harder and harder the longer it goes on all through dinner.

He barely speaks and because of this your happiness slowly goes down, down, down. Unfortunately for you, you were a sensitive person, so when others moods tanked you normally picked up on it and it clouded your own.

Steve almost being your mate by this point, you feel it even worse and you end up copying his actions, you don’t speak and he doesn’t even notice. You feel your anger mix in with your sadness, but sadness always wins out.

You were not one to get in people’s faces unless you were truly that pissed off, you tended to be more passive-aggressive if anything. It’s only once dinner is done and he’s getting up and actually walking to his home office that you speak up, “Where are you going?”

Your tone isn’t happy, and he seems to finally notice you are in fact with him in this apartment, you are not prepared to have him whip around on you and it’s like he doesn’t even see you, “I’m going to my fucking office to do some fucking work, is that ok with you omega?”

In all your months with Steve, he never once made your designation feel like something wrong, he never once made you feel like the very thing you were was something he couldn’t stand. You shallow back tears that threaten to fall from your eyes, “Yes.”

Your voice is just a whisper, but he hears you and he just throws his arms up in the air like he just can’t stand even that word, “What? What did I do this time huh? Did I forget to do the dishes or clothes? What did I do to warrant you treating me like this today?”

He scoffs and turns away, “It’s always something with you jesus.” He mumbles before walking away and slamming the door to this office.

You don’t know how long you sit there, the silence unbearable, somehow you don’t break down sobbing as you want to. You silently do the dishes, you change clothes, you pack a little bag and then proceed to find a good hotel for a few days, you snag his credit card on the way out.

He was going to fucking foot the bill for this, not you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You go to the Hilton and in a true passive-aggressive fashion, you get the works done while here. Hair, spa, everything, just because you can. It helps you ignore how much his words hurt you, something sits waiting for you in your brain to deal with, but you don’t want too.

You still haven’t cried yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course doing all those things doesn’t really make you feel better, not after a few hours. The room doesn’t smell like home or him. The fact that he forgot how important that night was….sure he’s never been like that before and you COULD forgive him if he hadn’t said such hurtful things added on to it. No, he had to learn a lesson from this, and the only way to do that in your mind was to stay away from him. You were using your 2 weeks of vacation for this, two weeks and then you would go back and see where you stood with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not once does he try to call or text you and it just….bothers you so fucking much. You don’t know what’s waiting for you back home, but it’s not what you walk into when you get back.

There’s a new lock on the door, insanely so. It wasn’t engaged when you opened the front door, but it locks when you close it, you look at it before shaking your head. The space doesn’t look different and yet….something feels….off.

When you go into the bedroom, nothing looks out of place but you still feel like somethings off. You huff and keep looking for Steve.

You will never know how someone so big and hulking as him can move silently up behind you, but when he wraps his bicep around your throat, you choke on a gasp as you struggle, you know it’s him by scent, but you don’t like what he’s doing to you.

You feel a pinch in your neck and you whine in pain as a needle slowly slides out of your neck, you don’t even feel anything after that as you pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up with a dry mouth, but there’s something actually in your mouth and you struggle which seems to do you no good, your wrist are tied behind your back, same as your ankles in some kind of hogtie and you whine in fear, it’s not a something in your mouth, it’s Steve’s cock, it’s filling up your throat and mouth, a spider gag making sure you can’t use your teeth and bite him as he forces your head to stay right here.

There’s a collar around your neck, it’s soft, but it’s tight and it’s clearly attached to a leash which is in turn wrapped around Steve’s waist so his hands can be free.

You struggle for what it’s worth, you don’t know what’s going on and you don’t like it, your neck stings something bad and it dawns on you, he marked you, bonded you while you were passed out.

You start crying.

“There, there baby, this had to happen.” He pets over your hair and his words almost sound mocking.

“You know at first, I just couldn’t understand why you were upset with me, it dawned on me pretty quickly that I messed up our bonding night, which that’s on me, but you just...ghosted me and that...well.”

He grips your hair harder, but it’s not like he can force you down on his cock anymore, your nose was already touching his belly, “I didn’t like that very much sweetheart, I would have made it right if you hadn’t acted like a little bitch and that’s not something I can forgive so easily.”

He suddenly pitches your nose closed and you struggle but he just…..laughs, “Honey I own you, you were mine before the bite and you sure as fuck are mine now after it, I can do anything I want to you.”

You whine and struggle weakly, but you can’t do much but continue to cry, he unpinches your nose and you breathe in as much air as you can, “I have treated you with nothing but devotion and sweetness and that was the thanks I got? I don’t think so, things clearly need to change. I was hoping to be nicer about this, but well, clearly, that isn’t going to work baby.”

He pets over your hair once more but you can’t stop crying, it’s all too much, the Steve you knew or thought you knew….he was fake, “Now, I’m sure you saw the lock on the door, there will be no more going out, ever. This is where you will always be, serving me, taking care of me, whether I have a bad day or not, you will be a good little obedient omega and serve me because that is your purpose, your job, your role and I control you, all of you.”

You slightly gag on his cock and he just groans, “As far as this, well, same rules apply, I should just leave you like this for hours on end, I know I love it, how about you baby?”

You try shaking your head no, he just slaps you the best he can like this, “That word does not exist, you only say yes, I hear you say no or you shake your head no and I’ll slap the shit out of you and then punish you.”

You shallow out around his cock, shivering from…..everything that is unfolding, “Yeah, yeah like that baby, just take care of me, be good for me and I will treat you so well like I have been, you piss me off one too many times..” He trails off as he grinds against your mouth, “I’ll just fucking replace you, but I’d rather not, it’s such a pain in the ass ya know?”

He comes down your throat suddenly and you gag on it, but swallow what you can in fear you will drown in his come, “So good baby, so good, soon I’ll have you acting like the perfect little mate, isn’t that exciting?”

You just start crying again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you gasp awake, you sit up, sweating and looking around, you touch your throat, you wet your lips and then you look down at your sleeping husband, Steve looked so peaceful, slowly you calm down, slowly you sink back down to the bed and into his arms, where he wraps you up in his sleep.

What a weird dream, your alpha would never act like that......right?

Behind you as he spoons you, Steve smirks darkly.


End file.
